Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
New subscriber stations are continuously being released to the public. These new subscriber stations boast more features and increased reliability. However, older subscriber stations continue to be used by consumers. The older subscriber stations may be referred to as legacy devices.
One major concern for users of subscriber stations is the frequency of dropped calls. Dropped calls reduce the satisfaction rate of wireless communication providers. Benefits may be realized by reducing the frequency of dropped calls for subscriber stations, including legacy devices.